


Resurface

by OctoberSnow



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Diana knows what's up, Discreet sexy times, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lucas found 47 ways to assassinate 47's virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-established relationship, Sub 47, What Is Wrong With ME, dom lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSnow/pseuds/OctoberSnow
Summary: The more 47 remembers, the more he wants to find out. Fortunately, Lucas is there to work him through it.





	Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed guys. So ashamed. As soon as I saw Lucas, I thought, 'I HAVE to make porn of him with 47.' And then when I found out his backstory, it didn't deter me in the slightest. There are some spoilers for Hitman 2, just warning y'all.

  _You may be a sinner,_

_but your innocence is mine._

-Muse, **Undisclosed Desires**

 

The memories come back to 47 in sparks, of his time in the institute. Most of them aren't good. The few that are mostly involve Lucas. One memory in particular catches him off guard due to its vivid detail.

Memories of hot skin against his, lips on his mouth, on his neck, hands traveling down his body. Muffled gasps and quiet moans echoing from the recesses of his mind. And subject 6 coming first and foremost to these memories.

 

* * *

 

_Try as he might, Ort-meyer couldn't stamp out the sexual virility that came with the other enhancements. Even though Lucas and 47 didn't know how to deal with their urges at first, in time they read and observed how others made love to each other. Kissing, touching, saying sweet or coy things to the other. The thought of being intimate like that with someone both repulsed and intrigued Lucas._

_Whenever Lucas looked at 47, the only one he deemed a friend in that entire hell, he could only imagine making love to just him. Not any of the nurses, whatever nurses he didn't absolutely hate. Not any of the other clones. It was 47, his friend, his own brother for Christ's sake._

_47 was the only one he wanted to be intimate with._

_It was Lucas who initiated it. He came to 47 one night, while the younger clone stayed up reading a book that he had to hide under the mattress, since they were forbidden from reading most books in the institute's library._

_Lucas slid into the narrow bed behind his brother, wrapping his arms around 47's shoulders. This wasn't strange, just their normal affectionate interactions (something else they had to hide from the eyes of the adults). 47 leaned into his touch without thinking, keeping his focus on the book._

_Kissing him on the temple, Lucas' hand began to wander over his brother's chest, memorizing the indents and light dip between the pectorals and abdomen. This caught 47's attention, as he turned to Lucas with a strange look on his face. Lucas' hand began to travel lower._

_“What are you doing?” 47 finally whispered, grabbing at his brother's hand. Lucas calmly continued between 47's legs, shushing 47 with a firm kiss on the mouth. He could feel tension lining 47's thin body, and prayed that 47 wouldn't push him away._

_His hand rubbed 47's thigh, remembering somewhere that the thighs were a place that, when touched, would make people feel heat in their groin. His mouth became more insistent on 47's, licking at his lips and pressing clumsy, wet kisses against them._

_47 tensed even more so, making a move as if to push Lucas away, but then pausing when Lucas murmured against his mouth, “Please, just, bear with me.” So 47 did._

_It wasn't long before 47 was panting against him, pushing into Lucas' touch as the older brother palmed the tent in 47's pants. He was trying to stay quiet about it, but Lucas could tell by the way his body tensed and relaxed into his touch before becoming taught again that 47 was enjoying this._

_“How does it feel?” He muttered into 47's neck, grasping at the tent and feeling the heat pulse against his palm. “Strange,” 47 replied in a husky whisper, pushing back against Lucas' body, “But don't stop. Please don't stop.”_

_Lucas finally slipped his hand under the waistline of 47's sleep pants, grabbing at the erection and marveling at how hot it was. It wasn't as big as his own, but a few more years could change that._

_He started to move his hand up and down while twisting his wrist occasionally, trying to pleasure 47 as best as he knew. He'd done this on himself before, hiding under his covers a few nights ago, biting into his wrist to stifle his moan when the red-hot coil in him sprang open and coated his hand in warm, white liquid. He tried the same things on 47 that brought him into his own state of bliss._

_His tactics seemed to be working. 47 thrust into his hand, hard enough to where his forgotten book slid off the bed and landed on the floor with a dull thud that echoed in the corridor. They both froze, hearts pounding, waiting for an employee to come in and witness them in a very compromising position._

_A few more silent seconds passed, none of the other clones moved in their beds, and nobody came. Relief eased the nerves bundled in Lucas' stomach, and then his hand began to move with more vigor, making his brother let out a small sound riddled with need._

_47's breathing grew rapid, his chest rising and falling under Lucas' palm in quick succession as he chased release. “Six,” He panted out, his voice high and husky. “I think- I think something's coming-”_

_His warning was cut off by gritted teeth as he came in Lucas' hand, and Lucas watched his release come spritzing through his pants, landing on both of them as 47 trembled against his brother. The older clone's breath caught at the sight of it soaking into the fabric, his own cock becoming impossibly hard._

_A few more beats passed, then 47 became completely limp against him, quiet, ragged breathing against his ear. “What was that?” 47 whispered, shifting against Lucas slightly. Lucas held 47's back against his chest in a protective embrace, pressing his mouth against 47's cheek._

_“I think they call it an orgasm,” Was his reply._

 

* * *

 

The memory leaves 47 in shock, turning his focus to Lucas, who stands beside Olivia and Diana as they track down the location of Janus' coffin. Lucas seems to feel 47's stare, and looks over to 47 as the other turns away, a strange feeling tightening his chest.

“You all right?” Lucas asks him, his voice hinting that he knows what 47 is thinking about. 47 looks down at the floor, narrowing his eyes.

“It comes back in flashes,” he replies. “Fear. Anger. But... like it happened to someone else.” Lucas scoffs slightly. “Your gift and your curse. What they did to you.” He turns toward his younger brother, his tone inquisitive. “Is there anything in particular you remember? Something you want to ask me about?”

47 bites his lip. There is no easy way of going about this. But he can't lie and tell Lucas no. Lucas knows him better than that. He turns his eyes back to Lucas, his voice calm and direct.

“When we were in the institute together, we did things with each other. Things they didn't want us to do. Am I correct?” He's quiet so that Diana and Olivia aren't able to hear their conversation.

Lucas remains silent for a moment, his own eyes trained on 47's, thoughts flashing behind his calm facade. Then he nods. “We did what we had to do to retain our sanity,” he replies. “You were the only one I trusted to have those relations with, and vice versa. It was only natural for those sorts of things to progress, I believe.” 

They're interrupted by Olivia's proclamation of victory. “Yes! Found something.” She pulls up the screen of her laptop onto the projector, actively tracking the coordinates of Providence's next meeting area. Lucas turns his eyes from 47 for a second, focusing on the screen before looking back at the agent.

He steps closer to 47, his voice coming out low. “We'll talk about this later. In private.” Then he brings his attention back to the screen. “What are we looking at?”

“The ass end of nowhere,” Olivia replies. “But this is where Janus' remains were shipped to. Odd choice for a final resting place, wouldn't you say?” She quips over to Diana, who raises a brow, impressed with Olivia's tracking prowess.

“Not bad. So we stake it out. Await the next gathering. Then we waltz in and kidnap one of the world's most powerful men.” Then, as an afterthought Diana finishes with, “Without ICA backup.”

47 feels Lucas tense slightly beside him, anticipating a long, arduous road to some semblance of trust with Diana. “Like I said, it's a long shot,” Lucas replies, trying not to sound as tense and worn as he really is.

But 47 finds himself ready to support Lucas' decisions. The more memories that come back to him, the more he realizes that, at one time or another, he trusted Lucas with everything he had- mind, soul, and, not least of all, body.

47 narrows his eyes at the screen. “We'll take it.”

\-----------------------------------

He follows Lucas into their shared makeshift bedroom. Diana and Olivia share the other room in their hideout, just down the hall. 47 closes the door, the click of it making him swallow at the realization that they were about to discuss things too private for the likes of their other close companions.

Lucas turns to him with a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I was wondering when those sorts of memories were going to resurface.” He steps over to 47, the dim light of the room hollowing out his eyes and cheekbones, giving him an air of hunger. His features are similar to 47's in some ways and completely different in others.

But Lucas is definitely handsome, in his own way. The way he's looking at 47 makes an odd craving kindle in the agent's stomach, a feeling almost completely foreign to him. He feels... desire. For Lucas. A man he'd been hunting for months now, and whose identity shook 47 to his core and made him question his entire life.

Lucas steps even closer to 47, his voice low and smooth. “Those memories. Tell me how they make you feel.” There's a trace of uncertainty in Lucas' tone, like he's afraid 47 will tell him something along the lines of 'disgust' or 'regret.' That he'd left a black mark on 47's already stained childhood.

“I'm still not sure,” 47 answers honestly. “But our relationship in that institute... I don't regret it. I've never regretted doing anything with you.” Relief warms Lucas' eyes, and he tilts his head at his brother. “So would you say we were friends?”

“We...weren't just friends. We were...” 47 pauses, unable to think of the word to describe what they had exactly. 'Lovers' isn't the right word. What they did wasn't exactly out of love, at least not the sort of love brothers should have for each other. It was mostly out of a sense of stability.

Lucas seems to read his thoughts. “It's hard to put a name to what we were exactly. I've been trying to all these years, when I thought about you every day.”

Lucas reaches out, runs his hand over 47's cheek, feeling the lines and shallow scars with a light smile.

“They didn't like the things we did with each other.” Before 47 can say anything, Lucas leans in and presses his lips firmly against 47's, need lining every corner of them. He kisses 47 fervently, and then mutters against the agent's lips, “But we did it all anyway. Because it felt good.”

He wraps a calloused hand over the back of his brother's neck, pushes him in for another short, hard kiss. A beat passes before 47 responds back, somewhat timidly at first, but then with more vigor as his body starts to wake up, remembering the ghost of Lucas' touch.

47 admits to himself that Lucas is right. They did it not just because it felt good, but because they felt a sense of rebellion from their actions. And because they had a bond that no experiments or brainwashing or discipline could ever extinguish.

“I've missed you,” Lucas murmurs between kisses, “God, I've missed you.” The genuine ring in his words makes something tug in 47's chest. All this time, he thought his brother was dead. And now here he is, holding 47 close to him, kissing him like he's trying to make up for all the years he couldn't.

Olivia and Diana are only a few rooms away. Probably discussing the latest Providence discovery, how the next mission may pan out. Completely unaware of what he and Lucas are doing right now. The thought of it sends a bolt of heat down 47's spine.

Lucas pushes 47 against the wall, settling his knee in between the agent's legs. He presses his body against 47's and marvels at the way they mold so well into each other, like pieces of a puzzle snapping together. He runs a hand up 47's thigh before moving it back to squeeze his ass. “You're still firm as ever,” he mutters against 47's neck appreciatively, rubbing over the hard plane of 47's chest.

He pushes his knee harder between his brother's thighs, noting that something else has firmed up as well. “What do we have here?” He murmurs into 47's ear before tracing his tongue over the shell, feeling 47's face heat up against his.

Lucas nips 47's ear, his hand rubbing his brother's groin leisurely. “Six,” 47 moans out before he can stop himself, and Lucas chuckles lightly, squeezing 47's length through his pants.

“Remember the first time I pleasured you? How quickly you came?”

47's face grows even warmer against his. “Believe it or not, I've gained stamina since then.”

Tracing a single digit up the teeth of 47's zipper, Lucas grasps the small metal clasp, his voice dipping into a velvet purr. “We'll have to test that.”

47's always been the flustered type, never having to really vocalize his needs to Lucas, because the older man always knew exactly what he wanted. But Lucas doesn't mind a little begging every now and then.

“Tell me... do you want me to do it again?”

47 remains silent, but squeezes Lucas' shoulders. Of course he wants it, he just won't say it out loud. Lucas hums a bit, squeezing 47's ass harder, wondering how much prepping it will take before 47 is ready to take him again.

“Six, please, don't make me-” Lucas cuts him off with a firm kiss, running his tongue over the agent's hard lips, “don't make me beg,” 47 finishes between light pants, Lucas' mouth still moving against his.

“Oh, but I _loved_ it when you asked for more,” Lucas isn't disguising his need anymore, lust thickening his voice as he drags 47's zipper down. His voice is a throaty growl. “Once we learned the other purposes our mouths could serve, you were practically _insatiable_.”

Another memory comes crashing onto 47, of his mouth wrapped around Lucas' hot length, pushing down as far as he could go, listening to the light groans and whispers of encouragement tumbling from his brother's mouth as he suctioned his lips around the base.

Heat pools in his groin, and he pushes it against Lucas' own erection, hearing his brother's breath catch and then release in a hot burst against his lips. Lucas pulls out the agent's cock, stiff and hot in the older man's hand.

47 finds himself undoing Lucas' belt, pulling out his brother's own cock as they grasp them together, one hand not being enough for their sizes and lengths. 47 has definitely grown in more ways than one, Lucas notes duly. He's actually bigger than Lucas is, if only slightly, in girth, while Lucas still has one over him in length.

Slowly, their hands begin to move in sync, rubbing against each other as small shocks course through their nerves at the friction. 47 is the one who initiates their kiss this time, opening his mouth to let Lucas push his tongue in, running over the agent's teeth and roof of his mouth, memorizing its ridges. Their kiss is hot and wet and clumsy, their hips bucking as 47 squeezes his hand over the flushed tips of their cocks.

“Yes,” Lucas breathes against his lips, “Yes, harder.” Their hands match speed with each other as Lucas practically shoves 47 harder against the wall, licking a hot wet stripe from the dip of 47's collarbone to his chin, biting the side of his neck.

He savors the rumble of 47's moan against his mouth, wanting to latch onto the noises of his brother's pleasure and hold them in his memory. He wants to be stuck in this moment with 47 forever, wants to forget their past and build a new life together with no Providence in sight. God, he simply _wants_ 47.

Their hands move out of sync as they start to rut against each other, Lucas pushing his hips against 47's as the dull scrape of 47's back sliding against the wall reaches his ears. If only father could see them now, his finest achievement being brought to orgasm by a failed subject. A lifetime and fortune's worth of disciplinary training winnowed into a desperate rutting session against the wall of a cramped hideout in Berlin.

Lucas feels a sense of smugness tug at his lips, knowing he's the only one capable of bringing 47 into a state like this. There's a sense of pride to be found in having the world's best killer twisting under his body, gasping against his mouth, pushing into his hands.

Lucas also finds that after all these years he still craves 47 like a starving man.

Another slide-bump against the wall as Lucas finds a better angle to push his hips up into 47's, burying his nose into the junction between neck and shoulder and inhaling the scent of sweat and masculinity. He smells something else uniquely 47 that makes him growl at the back of his throat, feeling 47's heart pounding against his as he peppers kisses over his brother's jawline.

“Close,” 47 pants against Lucas' cheek, and his voice sounds as breathless and vulnerable as it had all those years ago. Lucas pushes 47's hand away and grasps them using both of his hands, working them to completion. 47 grabs him by the shoulders, a low noise sliding between his gritted teeth.

“That's it, 47, that's it, love,” Lucas whispers, his voice low and husky, “Come for me. I want to feel you come undone, please-” His hands are a blur on their cocks as he pants encouragements against 47's mouth, and 47 pushes into his hands one last time before he comes in long white spurts, grabbing Lucas' face in his hands and sealing their mouths together, his growl muffled by their kiss.

Lucas pumps him through it, his muscles becoming taught before his own orgasm washes over him in a long, visceral convulsion, and they tremble against each other as the waves slowly ebb and die, leaving behind frayed nerves and sweat-covered skin. Their heavy breathes mingle in the stale air, the distant sound of Diana and Olivia chatting as the two men slowly regain their composure.

Since he rarely touches himself, 47 always comes a stallion's worth, coating his brother's hands. Lucas has come almost as much, and between both of them, his hands and their chests are covered in white hot release, dripping thickly onto the wooden floor.

Had Ort-meyer not sterilized them, they would've made quite the healthy breeders.

They kiss again, slowly, Lucas holding 47 against the wall and spreading their mess everywhere. When the older man pulls away, he murmurs against 47's jaw, “How strange would it seem if we took a shower together?”

 

* * *

 

They find Diana and Olivia sitting together on the worn couch, murmuring over something on the younger woman's laptop. Olivia looks up and gives a brief nod before becoming invested back into her screen while Diana's gaze lingers on the two men for a moment longer.

“The Ark Society is expected to meet on Sgail in a few days,” Olivia states as she scrolls through the information provided by the island insider. “Should give us enough time to make a plan and gather what we need.”

Lucas nods, dressed in fresh clothing after taking a quick shower. “I've already gotten the boat. We can't expect to find much more information, considering the discreet nature of the gathering.”

Olivia hums absently before raising her arms up to the ceiling in a slow stretch. “Well, I'm beat,” She says, a yawn in her voice as she looks at the time. “We should get a little sleep before we try to make any big strategies.” She looks up and gives Lucas a one-over, smiling lightly.

“You seem happy,” She says suddenly, “is it because you've been reunited with your little bro after all these years?” Lucas feels 47 tense up beside him, but Lucas just smiles back.

“How did you guess?” He decides to play off any suspicion lightly, but Diana's gaze on him doesn't waver. Olivia gets up from the couch and bids them all goodnight, heading down the hall.

“Something wrong?” Lucas finally asks Diana, whose eyes widen a bit before she shakes her head. She gets up from the couch as well, but doesn't make a beeline for the bedroom like Olivia had. She stands there for a moment, observing the two men.

“Well,” She finally says, “I suppose it's time for me to head to bed as well. Good night, gentlemen.” She turns to make her way down the hall, but pauses, and there's a noticeable weight in the air, as well as in Lucas' stomach as he watches Diana's shoulders tense.

“At least try to get some sleep,” Diana says over her shoulder, but there's no bite in it whatsoever. Then she goes to open the bedroom door, shutting it behind her with a firm click, leaving Lucas and 47 standing in the middle of the room with sweat on their temples.

“She knows,” 47 finally murmurs, and Lucas can hear the frayed nerves in his voice. Lucas places a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, glancing at the door to Olivia and Diana's bedroom. “It was only a matter of time,” he replies, “she's a sharp one, your handler. Were you and her ever-”

“Nothing beyond coworkers,” 47 cuts him off, the tone of his voice already putting an end to that line of questioning. Lucas raises a brow. “I see. Well,” He begins to maneuver 47 towards the bedroom with his hand. “How about we listen to Ms. Burnwood's suggestion about getting a good night's rest?”

47 scoffs. “Something tells me you're not too keen on sleeping in your own bed.”

Lucas closes their bedroom door behind them, pushing 47 onto the bed as his tone becomes light. “Of course not. We haven't seen each other in decades, what on earth makes you think I'm going to let you off easy?”

47 thins his lips, looking past Lucas to the door. “Olivia and Diana could hear us.”

Lucas straddles his brother, smirking down at him. “We've always been good at being quiet, 47.” Then he shushes 47's response with a firm kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Having a Muse song randomly pop up on my playlist in the car really fueled my ambition to finish this story, since the lyrics reminded me so much of a taboo 47/Lucas relationship.
> 
> Going to hell now byyyeeee


End file.
